ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The LEGO Justice League Movie
'''The LEGO Justice League Movie '''is an upcoming 2019 American 3D computer-animated action-adventure superhero comedy film produced by Roy Lee, directed by Chris Mckay and written by Jared Stern, Michelle Morgan, Raphael Bob-Wakesberg, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. It is scheduled to release in theaters on July 12, 2019. Storyline In the inverrent spirt that assembled "The LEGO Batman Movie",The Justice League are the greatest team of heroes ever assembled, but a new enemy of world domination rises, Stephanwolf, he plans to lead an army of alien beings to destory earth, to save it these crime-fighting, Master-Building superheroes must work together and probably team up with unexpected allies, to save the world from falling into pieces. Cast * Will Arnett - Batman * Channing Tatum - Superman * Cobie Smulders - Wonder Woman * Jonah Hill - Green Lantern * Jim ParsonsJim Parsons - The Flash * Kevin Hart - Cyborg * Chris Hemsworth - Aquaman * Stephan Amell - Green Arrow * Hugh Grant - Martain Manhunter * Melissa Benoist - Supergirl * J.K Simmons - Stephanwolf * Ryan Potter - Nightwing * Jesse Eisenberg - Lex Luther * Keith Ferguson - Bizzaro Superman * Jemaine Clement - Black Manta * Bradley Dee Baker - Brainiac * Daran Norris - Captain Cold * Scarlett Johansson - Cheetah * Kate Micucci - Giganta * Vin Diesel - Gorilla Grood * Conen o' Brien - The Riddler * Ken Page - Scarecrow * Patrick Stewart - Sinestro * Caul Faruolo - Soloman Grandy * Jack Black - Toyman * Kevin Michael Richardson - Black Adam * Matt LucasTom Kenny - Matello * Andy SeriksScoot Mcneil - Parasite * TBACara Delevingate - Posion Ivy * Gina Roderiguz - Starfire * Noel Fisher - Beast Boy * Tassia Farmiga - Raven * Adam Devine - The Riddler * Conan o' Berin - Cameo Character Cameo Cast * T.J Miller - Koba * Angelina Jolie - Bellastrix Lestrange * Eddie Murphy - The Wither Strom * Joel McHale - X-PO Soundtrack * Coldplay - Forever * Imagine Dragons - All-Star * Justin Timberlake - Celebration * Sia - Holding Out for a Hero * Will Arnett - Untitled Self Portrait * Sia - Everything Is Awesome * Will Arnett - Who's The Batman * Araina Grande - Holding Out for a Hero (Mix Tape) * Shawn Mendes -Is It Me You're Looking For? * Hans Zimmer - Rise of Steephanwolf/Lex Luther Crashes The Party * Hans Zimmer - Boat Chase * Hans Zimmer - Arkham Break in * Hans Zimmer - Metor Shower * Hans Zimmer - Welcome to The Hall of Justice * Hans Zimmer - Welcome to The Green Lantern Crops * Hans Zimmer - Sinestro Attacks * Hans Zimmer - To Cage Steephanwolf * Hans Zimmer - The Negative Zone * Hans Zimmer - Opened The Rift * Hans Zimmer - Invasion In Metropolis * Hans Zimmer - Escaping The Wither * Hans Zimmer - I Don't Want Them To Hurt You Again * Hans Zimmer - Hall of Villians * Hans Zimmer - Batman in The Negative Zone * Hans Zimmer - The League of Babs * Hans Zimmer - Restoring The Earth * Hans Zimmer - A Team's End?